


Mistress Jennifer

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Mild S&M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek finds out that Jennifer Keller is a dominatrix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Jennifer

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Radek Zelenka: Sex God Meme from my LJ last year

Radek had been waxing poetic about missing some of his usual haunts on Earth during lunch in the Mess, which when explained, he said without hesitation that there was a special S&M club that he had frequented when he was in the mood to be dominated. Rodney had barely flinched at his explanation, but buried his face in his hands when Miko pulled out a black hanky from the left side of her bra (and Radek just smiled, explaining to the scientist that the color and placement of the handkerchief meant Miko was an S&M Dominatrix, earning a demur giggle from the scientist.)  
  
Having overheard their conversation, Radek turns when he hears, "Doctor Zelenka, would you please meet me in my quarters after dinner?" It was Jennifer Keller making the request, and Radek agrees while McKay just whimpers.  
  
Six hours later, sated from dinner and freshly showered, Radek stands in front of Keller's door and waves his hands over the lock, announcing his arrival. "Enter,  _slave_ ," he hears while the door whooshes open. He comes to a stop in the middle of the room, seeing Keller in a full black Dominatrix outfit, the light gleaming off the black ribbon used to tie her hair back.  
  
"Knees," she commands, and Radek instantly drops to his knees. She walks up to him and cracks her whip, the sound traveling to Radek's cock almost immediately. "I see you like this," she says, then gently rubs her thick leather boot against his cock. "But you won't be needing that," she says with a leer.  
  
Fifteen minutes of ecstasy inducing dominating later, Radek finds himself laying on his back on Jennifer's bed - naked. His cock is still rock hard, precome leaking liberally onto his furry stomach. He watches as Jennifer removes her boots part of her outfit, whimpering as she stands before him wearing only her half-bustier leather top, the black a stark contrast to the creamy skin of her hips and thighs.  
  
Jennifer goes to her side table and pulls out a bottle of lube, then goes to a chest at the foot of her bed and pulls out something Radek hasn't seen in a while - a strapon. He whimpers, though it's cut short by a quick look from her. "You want it?" she asks.  
  
"Oh yes," he replies, then immediately adds, "Mistress Jennifer."  
  
Almost impossibly, his cock throbs harder as she belts the strapon around her waist, then unzips the side of her bustier, and lets it drop to the floor. She gets on the bed and pulls Radek's legs up to her shoulders, then uses her left hand to pull the black ribbon from her hair, letting it flow over her shoulders. Carefully warming him up, Jennifer leans in and places the head of the dildo against Radek's ass, enjoying the look on his face as she gently forces the head inside, hearing him gasp.  
  
Jennifer gets into a rhythm, enjoying dominating the man. When he fidgets to grab his cock, she knocks his hands away and instead directs them to her breasts. "Play with my nipples," she commands, and Radek moans even louder.  
  
It takes only a few minutes, but she can tell he is close by the way his breath goes ragged, and how his hands tremble on her breasts. She takes one hand and lowers it to his cock and strokes him, keeping time with the dildo that she thrusts into him, pummeling his prostate over and over again. "Now come, slave.  _Now_!"  
  
Radek thrusts his head back into the pillow, and always one to obey his mistress, he gives himself over to orgasm, come shooting from his cock and plastering his chest, throat, and cheek. Jennifer stops thrusting after his orgasm subsides, then brings her hand to his mouth. "Clean it," she commands, and Radek eagerly licks his own come from her fingers.  
  
Jennifer gets off the bed and pulls the device from her hips. She lays down next to Radek and cuddles up next to him. "What about you?" he asks.   
  
She just guides his hand down, leaving his index finger pressing against her clitoris.   
  
"We have plenty of time for that," she says.


End file.
